


Rescue and Adoption

by moonlit_wings



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Changelings, Children, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Families of Choice, Gen, Kidnapping, Motherhood, Parenthood, Rescue, Riddles, Short One Shot, good parent, loopholes and logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: Fairies stole and replaced her child. She broke into the mound to get her baby back - but not at the cost of herotherbaby.





	Rescue and Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> This may get expanded at some point, showing 'how we got here' and 'what happened next', but if so it will probably be as a separate story. 
> 
> I took this out of the 'original works' tag because apparently AO3 has started getting rid of stories that are not fan-works. This piece is still Fairy Tale, Folklore, and Mythology related, so it can stay on the site as a "fanfic" even though it's an original piece.

In the heart of the fairy mound, there were two identical cradles, each with an identical infant inside. 

“One of these babies is the one you bore,” said a fairy. “The other is the changeling we left. You may leave our hall with whichever child you claim as your own. Choose wisely.” 

“But they are both my children,” the human mother protested indignantly. 

The fairies whispered amongst themselves in surprise and confusion. At last, one asked, “How do you mean?” 

“I came to get back the child you stole from me, the one who is mine by blood. I never agreed to give my adopted child back to you.” 

Perhaps her words touched the fairies’ hearts; or perhaps her stubbornness impressed them; or perhaps they simply found the argument amusing, novel enough to merit a reward. 

She left the fairy mound, an infant in each arm, and brought them home.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally should have called this 'Loopholes and Logic'. That would've been such a good title. 'Rescue and Adoption' gets the point across, but ... alliteration.


End file.
